Sherbet
by jaygoose
Summary: He tastes like oranges in winter and just...David. [SandersHodges]


**_Disclaimer:_** I only wish I had anything to do with the greatness that is CSI.

**_A/N:_** Written for 30 kisses theme: #30. (kiss)

**_Sherbet_**

It's cruel.

"You're pouting."

The younger man sniffs indignantly. He is not pouting. His bottom lip just has a tendency to poke out a little further than usual when he doesn't get his way. And he would have told David that…

"Yes, whatever you're thinking--amazing though it may seem--is in fact the very definition of pouting."

…if he hadn't just done that mind reading thing that never ceased to be creepy. So instead of responding, Greg opts to simply cross his arms over his bare chest and glare at the other man as intimidatingly as a man dressed only in his underwear can muster.

David of course ignores him and slides another spoon of creamy goodness into his mouth.

Las Vegas is in the middle of a scorching heat wave, the type that has even their usually trustworthy air conditioner barely keeping their apartment habitable. Thus the noticeable lack of clothing and their newfound love of the cool tile flooring of their kitchen. Here they sit, backs pressed against the lower kitchen cabinetry, sprawled across each other, their bare legs and feet entwined. It would be a picture perfect scene in Greg's mind…

…if only David would share his ice cream.

"Oh c'mon. It's a bazillion degrees out, Dave!"

David swallows said creamy goodness, licks his lips and calmly responds.

"First, not only is bazillion NOT a valid numerical value, but unbeknownst to you I'm sure, it is not commonly used among SANE adults. Second, it's not my fault you decided to eat your _entire_ carton of ice cream the very night it was purchased."

Oh yeah… that _was_ what happened to it.

"You'd just sit there a let me die."

"_Die_ is a rather exaggerated term now isn't it?"

"No!"

David snorts and scoops another spoonful of tantalizingly cool, creamy, citrus-y glorious orange sherbet into his mouth.

Greg stares.

The man's a malicious, heartless tyrant.

"I can't believe you're doing this."

"I can't believe you're still pouting about it."

"I'm _not_ pouting."

David just smirks at him. His eyes locked with Greg's as his tongue peeks out from in between ice cream dampened lips to lick the last bit of sherbet off of the spoon.

"I know what you're trying to do."

"Oh?"

"And it's not going to work."

"Oh, but I believe it will."

Greg glares at David. David ignores Greg. Things are not panning out for the younger man. He's going to have to pull out the big guns. _Goddammit_, he always has to pull out the big guns. It just isn't fair.

"Fine."

The darker haired man quirks a brow in his direction, spoon hanging half way out his mouth, an amused glint in those blue eyes of his. Then Greg proceeds to do the unthinkable. This approach is currently still in its beta testing phase but he's desperate…

He nestles closer to the other man, rests his head on the t-shirt clad shoulder and looks up at him with the saddest, baby deer-est, please-love-me-and-give-me-wonderful-creamy-citrusy-goodness, eyes and says…

"Please, oh mighty, powerful, knower of all, and sexist of the sexy, King Hodges bestow upon me the wonderfulness of your orange sherbet…Please?"

Greg blinks those big brown eyes for added effect.

"Not a chance."

The younger gasps in outrage before he can stop himself. Yep… definitely still in the beta phase… He's failed to account for David's "unbelievable bastard" factor.

"But it was a rather nice try. You get points for that." David adds with a smile. "What was it you called me… sexist of the sexy? Y'know that's the first time I've ever been called that."

Greg can't help but grin back despite his failure. "My, that is a shame."

It's then that he realizes just how close they are and that it would be yet another shame to waste this opportunity. David seems to share the sentiment, setting the carton of ice cream off to the side as Greg eases into his lap. Greg smirks at him and slides his arms around David's neck and the older man immediately wraps his arms around him.

It's dizzying when their lips touch. It never gets old. The kiss starts off slowly, building by the second. It's soft, wet and cool thanks to David's ice cream and warm and electric thanks to David himself. Greg whimpers and presses further into the heat of the other man as those fingers he loves tangle in the messy curls of his hair. He tastes of oranges in winter and just… well… David. And that's a thousands time better than any ice cream Greg's ever experienced. He wants to savor it and remember it always. File it away with all the other wonderful things he's learned about David Hodges.

They pull apart reluctantly when the need for oxygen becomes too great but they stay close--noses nearly touching, practically breathing the same air. It's a moment before Greg's brain is functionally enough to for a coherent sentence.

"You know I meant what I said earlier."

The question merely flashes in David's eyes.

"I do think you're sexy." Greg whispers into the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

David doesn't say anything at first. He just pulls Greg closer and runs his hands up and down the long back relishing in the best kind of warmth before finally settling for rubbing circles in the small of Greg's back.

"Well of course you do." He says grinning wide as he rests his chin on Greg's shoulder. "But that doesn't mean I'm sharing my ice cream."

He gets an earful of snorted laughter.

"What if I called you Big D?"


End file.
